User blog:Imouto-tan/Nayuta Mitsuari
Nayuta Mitsuari is the daughter of Byouri Mitsuari and is Enshuu Mitsuari's older half-sister and is regarded as the second most legendary chess master in Destiny City and is one of The Thirteen Wizard Saints known as "Vorona". She is a demi-goddess due to her mom being a reincarnation of a goddess. Etymology Nayuta's name follows the pattern of Mitsuari family members having names related to science in mathematics. In Nayuta's case, her name is a Buddhist term that is used to denote an extremely great number or, in another definition, denotes the value of 1060 (or novemdecillion) or 1072 (or trevigintillion). Appearance She is called a “beauty senpai” and "Psiren" by her kouhai students as a tribute to her attractive looks, which feature waist-length black hair styled into two twin tails, with princess like bangs, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom. She commonly wears a stylish and baggy long sleeved shirt standard skirt changed for a “defensive and flexible” short one that has suspender straps that go over her shoulders. She wears stockings over her long, luscious and sexily toned legs with black formal high heeled shoes. She is smart and athletic, and looks so accordingly. She supposedly needn't worry about money, only needing red tea to go along with cake. Although an adolescent, she could taste the difference between brandy's; she even wouldn't look out of place should she drive around in a sports car. Of course, the latter descriptions were just an impression others would get when they look at all. Arcana In her Arcana has red eyes and long, midnight black hair with thick spiked bangs usually pointed to one side. She is often seen grinning mischievously. She wears a black living symbiotic revealing catsuit that exposes a large amount of her cleavage. The legs on her suit are asymmetrical. She has a red wing on the back of the suit that can turn into a working wing if needed. She wears two war gauntlets and a chocker with a blood red ruby in the center of it. Her Arcana grants her an unbreakable psychic shield that can't be penetrated by any psychic and Enhanced Condition. Personality She is considered to be a very manipulative and calculating person who thinks of the big picture many times; however, she is not above abusing this intelligence for her amusement in regards for rather peculiar sense of humor, especially when it comes to pranking Enshuu or Victoria. One time she gave Atticus a notebook, where he was tricked to think it would teach him actual hypnotism, where the instructions included having the hypnotized girl lift up her skirt. Misaki Dairenji, the test subject of Atticus’s first failed hypnotism attempt, noted on how the notebook had instructions that was obviously in many obscene direction. The last direction, which involved undoing the hypnotism, required the removal of the girl’s panties where Seria then hit Atticus upon hearing the direction; considering her intelligence, Nayuta had likely knew the outcome, beforehand, had Atticus actually succeeded in getting a volunteer. More often than not, people whom she works with feel she is a force to be reckoned with. At other times she can be seen as aloof or arrogant in her manners (something which got Fujisaki very angry). She seems to enjoy teasing people at times, as Victoria Amicus and her little sister Enshuu Mitsuari experienced themselves, and once saying that Fujisaki copied her looks. While she can be ruthless, she is a good person and tries her best to stop the tragedies she knows about, like when she had the jewels rescued, and regrets when she couldn't stop them, like when she thought Avery and Enshuu died in World War III. Nayuta has also shown to have a deep emotional attachment to Avery Martinez, especially when she had heard about his supposed death; during that time, Nayuta was noted to had became lethargic and regretful to know that neither she, nor the director Tegami, could help out Seria despite the fact they had power. This is further shown when she first meets Misaki, while Nayuta initially kept a wary guard from the sudden visit of a Dairenji, had asked for help in regards to her confused memories related to Avery thus made Nayuta decided to drop all suspicions and decided to assist Misaki. Humorously, she later admitted her romantic feelings about Avery as Misaki questioned Nayuta if, in regards to her confused memories, this was all a ploy to keep Avery all for herself; while Nayuta did deny the accusation, she audibly pondered on Misaki's unintended suggestion as the idea had never occurred to her and it was indeed a drastic action that Seria could have done. She is known for participating in "enjo kosai" or compensated dating for money. Background It is unknown when and how Nayuta became a "brain" for a director but in a conversation with Director Tegami, she apparently chose to be an upperclassmen with a school life meaning she had a different form of occupation. In Motoharu's conversation with Yukari, he states that Tegami has "tamed" her. She's very knowledgeable in things happening on the Science side, knowing about POLTERGEIST, Imagine Maker, and the Shift Project. Personally she's very interested in Victoria and her ability Imagine. She likewise respects Victoria for all the tragedies she managed to stop, while being depressed that she couldn't do anything despite knowing about them and having a position of power. As she is an important person in Destiny City, she moves from stronghold to stronghold for security, and even innocuous apartments she use are filled with traps. Despite not showing any visible powers, it is most likely she had gone through the Destiny Curriculum due to the fact that she goes to Destiny Military Academy. It’s been implied by Tegami that she may have been quite close to Victoria before her memory loss or at least compared to their current situation. Her time with her has been described as being similar to Misaki Dairenji, which suggest that she may have similar feelings for her. However, neither of them know about incidents despite being aware about the other's connection. According to Nayuta, the time she spent with Victoria is the same amount of time Misaki did with her prior to her memory loss. Prior to the incident with Deadlock, in which Victoria loses the possibility of ever remembering Misaki due to her brain damage, Nayuta discovers Misaki being acquaintances with Victoria. After she asks to learn about hypnotism from Nayuta, in her jealousy with Misaki gave Victoria a notebook where every direction would be obscene, knowing that Victoria will try to follow them on Misaki. Abilities Nayuta has no special powers, but has a very high intellect instead. She is shown to be an extreme planner, in that she orchestrated a plan to catch the spy by using a "love-letter" to deliver to Victoria Amicus, so as to create a ruckus and let the spy think she is delivering secret documents. She is also said to be an expert in manipulating people's 'hearts', using only words or hypnotic suggestions, making her enemies fear her and create a mistake if they panic. This, combined with her intellect also allows her to predict people's actions. Even against an expert assassin with weapons like Motoharu Dairenji, she was able to control most of the battle until he used arcane Black Magic, which is outside her knowledge. Nayuta is also able to apply self suggestion on herself to dilute pain, but she comments that it isn't perfect. Misaki Dairenji has even openly acknowledges that Nayuta skills at manipulating people can match her Ruby: Mind Eater and the number 1 Wizard Saint's Black Attraction magic, which are two of the strongest mental powers in Destiny City. Nayuta has a great amount of stamina as she can run indefinitely and is quicker than other students. She also has the strength to take down a student in one hit and move heavy dumpsters which can be filled with trash and a corpse without getting tired quickly. Later on, it is shown that she's physically adept to perform a dropkick with enough strength to send Victoria flying while at the same time catching Enshuu that fell from the air. From reading hundreds of manga, Nayuta, learned how to seduce girls and boys. She knows how to tranquilize other students and can somehow mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. It is said that she can partition almost any calculations to someone else, forcing them to do the work instead of her, allowing her to stay clear headed and focused. Counter Stop Her true ability is called "Counter Stop"; which allows her to gain points for dealing and taking damage and once the gauge is maxed out she can be a living Calamity Trigger. Others Since her ability isn't used for direct combat, she uses a variety of tools and weapons to attack her targets, such as a mobile cane that can slice metal in half, a ladies gun or a grenade launcher. She can also apparently operate heavy machinery like a mobile cranes and bulldozers. Her theme iAPEWGjmimk Trivia Meaningful Name:One of her code names means 'crow' in Russian note: As in like a crow - intelligent, but for some reason loves rotten meat (metaphorically speaking). Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters